eoafandomcom-20200213-history
Siege of Petra
The Siege of Petra Date 307 BC Location Outside the walls of Petra Result Egyptian victory Combatants Egyptian Empire Free tribes of Sinai Commanders Nimlot Phasael and Apepa Strength 20,000 infantry 2,000 cavalry 6,000 infantry 1,000 city defenders Casualties a few Hundred wounded 800 dead a few hundred wounded 1,200 dead Siege of Petra Background In 307 BC the city of Petra in Sinai had been independent from foreign rule for centuries. The Persian Empire cared little for the region and thus was left to mind its own affairs. Apepa, the ruling chieftain belived his land wasn't worth the attention of either Egypt nor the Antigonid Empire Prelude But this was all going to change. The young King, Pharaoh Ptolemy II was eager to start expanding Egypt's borders. And Sinai was the prefect place to begin this expansion. No one laid claim to it, and it seemed of little value to anyone else. The land of Sinai did however hold much in resources, from semi to precious gemstones and metals. Earlier Egyptian Kings lead expeditions to this land to harvest the minieral wealth the land had. In earlier years, Egypt needed copper and Sinai provided it. But there was more then just Egypt expanding, this was also to lead to the Egyptian-Antigonid war and Egypt's army needed experience at war. And the battle harden desert tribes were a good place to start. The Invasion of Sinai Ptolemy II placed in command an Egyptian noble, named Nimlot in charge of the invasion. The Egyptian army was directly under the command of Nimlot. The command had 20,000 troops in four divisions. And a further 3,000 men in small raiding armies to ensure Petra would not be able to get any help. After the raiding armies went in, the Merconary commander Phasael retreated to Petra with his 6,000 men. He knew they didn't stand a chance against the over-powerful Egyptian army. Even if he was able kill at a rate of 3 to 1, he would still lose in the exchange and be forced to retreat anyway. At least behind walls of stone the defenders and Phasael's army had a chance to hold the Egyptians back. This of course lead to much disagreement between Apepa, the local lord and Phasael at how the war was being wraged. The Siege The Egyptians had begun to converge on Petra. Nimlot's army arrived first and began its bombarment of the city. After so many hours the Egyptian assault began. Siege towers, ladders, and battering rams rushed towards the city. The enemy held out for hours but the city began to weaken. The enemy, days before the siege wisely bribed local tribes to come to its aid. In a great flanking attempt these raiders arrived, only to be out flanked by the Egyptian raider armies arrival. They quickly withdrew before getting stuck in a trap. The Aftermath Egypt had gained control of Sinai. And provided experience to the Egyptian army. This army would be used in the invasion of Judea and would fight at The battle of Tyre in the Egyptian-Antigonid war. Category:Battles